Prince George's County Fire / EMS Department
The Prince George's County Fire/EMS Department (PGFD) is the unified fire department serving Prince George's County, Maryland. The department operates 45 Fire/EMS stations serving an estimated 900,000 residents over 499 square miles. These stations are staffed at various levels by career and volunteer firefighters, making PGFD one of the largest and busiest combination departments in the United States. For a full list of fire departments in the Prince George's County, see the Prince George's County page. Apparatus roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Prince George's County Fire Station 806' - 2907 Saint Josephs Drive, Springdale Constructed 2010. :Engine 806 - 2014 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) :Rescue Squad 806 - 2015 Pierce Velocity :Technical Rescue 806 - 2012 Freightliner / Brown Industries :Ambulance 806 - :Paramedic Ambulance 806 - :Duty Chief 800 - 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe / Odyssey :Battalion Chief 881 - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / Odyssey :North EMS Duty Officer - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe / Odyssey 'Prince George's County Fire Station 816' - 14901 Health Center Drive, Bowie Constructed 2009. While Station 16 is owned and operated by Prince George's County, it is informally considered the fourth fire station of the Bowie Volunteer Fire Department. :Engine 816 - 2014 Pierce Velocity (1500/750) :HazMat Support Unit 816 - 2017 Pierce Velocity :Breathing Air Unit 816 - 2006 Freightliner / Hackney :Paramedic Ambulance 816 - 2017 Dodge / Wheeled Coach :Battalion Chief 882 - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / Odyssey :Safety Officer 800 - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / Odyssey 'Prince George's County Fire Station 844' - 6330 Riggs Road, Chillum Prior to County ownership, Station 44 was previously a part of the Chillum-Adelphi Volunteer Fire Department (Company 34). :Paramedic Engine 844 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750) :Ambulance 844 - 2015 Freightliner / Wheeled Coach :Medic 844 - 2016 Freightliner / Wheeled Coach 'Prince George's County Fire Station 855' - 3716 Rhode Island Avenue, Mount Rainier Constructed 2004. Station 55 consolidated Companies 2 (Cottage City-Colmar Manor), 3 (Mount Rainier), and 4 (Brentwood). :Engine 855 - 2007 Pierce Dash (?/?) (ex-Engine 3) :Engine 855B - 1989 Seagrave (1250/500) (ex-Engine 2) :Truck 855 - 2005 KME (?/?/100' rear-mount aerial ladder) (ex-Truck 2) :Mini Pumper 855 - 2005 Ford F-550 / KME (500/300) (ex-Mini Pumper 4) :Ambulance 855 - 2016 International / Excellance :Battalion Chief 884 - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / Odyssey :Chief 855 - 2017 Ford F-250 :Chief 855A - 2017 Ford F-250 Future Facilities 'Prince George's County Fire Station' - 100 Shady Glen Drive, Capitol Heights A new fire station is planned for the Central Avenue corridor. Groundbreaking occurred in 2016, but construction has since been delayed. The facility is now expected to be completed by 2024. The station is intended to relocate and replace the Seat Pleasant Volunteer Fire Department station. It will house an engine, ladder truck, and ambulance. 'Prince George's County Fire Station 851' - 6501 Clipper Way, Oxon Hill A new fire station is planned for the Oxon Hill community. Groundbreaking occurred in 2016, but construction has since been delayed. The facility is now expected to be completed by 2024. The station will be a part of a combined public safety building shared with the Prince George's County Police Department. Combined with the existing Oxon Hill Volunteer Fire Department stations, it will be the third fire station serving the Oxon Hill community. The station will house an engine, ladder truck, ambulance, and battalion chief. 'Prince George's County Fire Station 858' - North Cove Terrace, National Harbor A new fire station is planned for the National Harbor community. Groundbreaking occurred in 2016, but construction has since been delayed. The facility is now expected to be completed by 2022. The station will be a part of a combined public safety building shared with various agencies and will include a public safety pier located along the Potomac River. :Fireboat 858 ("Lawrence Woltz") - 2008 MetalCraft FireStorm 36 (2000/-) (Currently docked at Fort Washington Marina) :Cart 858 - 2013 Polaris Ranger 6x6 / MedStat / ASAP All Terrain External links :Prince George's County Fire/EMS Department :Prince George's County Professional Fire Fighters and Paramedics Association (IAFF Local 1619) Category:Prince George's County Category:Maryland departments operating Pierce apparatus